


Знакомство

by Fausthaus



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Всегда было интересно, как впервые встретились Филип и Дерек. Может быть, так?





	Знакомство

Филипу Кэллахену было страшно. Нет, не так как в детстве, когда смотришь в окно на ветки деревьев, колышущиеся на ветру, а потом переводишь взгляд на стену, и вот уже чудовища заполняют комнату и готовы прыгнуть на кровать. Тогда может спасти только плюшевый зайка, с которым прячешься под одеялом, зажмурив от страха глаза. А потом засыпаешь, согревшись собственным дыханием в импровизированной крепости с игрушечным зайцем в роли охранника. А утром вспоминаешь все случившееся ночью как глупый сон. А папа всегда говорил, что сны не могут принести зла. Что они — отражение действительности, что мозг избавляется от ненужной информации, что нельзя верить суеверным кузинам, которым просто больше заняться нечем, кроме чтения многочисленных сонников. Папа очень много говорил об этом: ему не нравилось, когда его сын чего-то боялся. Но при этом сам подарил на шестой год рождения плюшевого зайца, ставшего самой любимой игрушкой. Зайца, который никогда не покидал своего поста в ветреную погоду, когда листва за окном шелестела слишком громко.

Но сейчас все самое страшное происходило наяву. Днем. Солнечным днем, когда не снились сны и никакого шелеста не слышно. И Филипу уже даже не казалось, что его собственные прихожане смотрят на него если не как на сумасшедшего, то с откровенной опаской. И даже не скрывают этого. И Филип даже не смел их ни в чем винить — скорее, обвинять он мог бы только самого себя. Кому понравится священник только-только с семинарской скамьи, который в первый же месяц своего служения в новом приходе умудрился прослыть человеком, не слишком дружным со своим собственным разумом. А попросту говоря — психом.

Еще несколько дней назад ничто не предвещало подобных злоключений. Все шло своим чередом и даже беспокойство, державшее первое время Филипа в постоянном напряжении, понемногу схлынуло. Проповеди, благотворительная деятельность, требы, разговоры и исповеди уже не вызывали смятения. Прихожане постепенно привыкали к новому священнику и реже вспоминали отца Луку, которого и сменил на посту в этой церкви Кэллахен. Все было более чем в порядке. Пока не начали исчезать люди. Прихожане, здоровавшиеся с ним каждый день и регулярно приходящие в церковь, просто в один прекрасный момент словно растворялись в воздухе. Так исчезла миссис Гастингс, мистер Соммерсет и молодая смешливая мисс Гаррет. Но самое странное случилось тогда, когда встревоженный Филип начал расспрашивать об этих людях других прихожан. И получал в ответ лишь удивленные взгляды и слова о том, что никогда таких людей в этом приходе и не было. Никогда мисс Эйрин Гаррет не роняла свой молитвенник у чаши со святой водой. Никогда миссис Анабелла Гастингс не рассказывала о своей кошке породы майкун. А мистеру Соммерсету, проживающему на соседней от церкви улице, три месяца назад стукнуло 97 лет и уж точно он не похож на описанного Филипом мужчину средних лет с военной выправкой и пронзительными черными глазами, замечавшими каждую мелочь. Никто и никогда их не видел и о таких людях не знал. 

Но Филип скорее был готов поверить в мировой заговор молчания, направленный против него, чем принять, что он несколько раз на дню разговаривал с пустотой, которой нездоровый разум позволял принять форму людей весьма приятных в общении, и внешне не похожих на существа из мрака или привидений. Никто из них не светился странным светом, сквозь их тела не просматривались подсвечники с горящими свечами, и никто не спрашивал разрешения войти в церковь. Все они просто приходили и занимали самые удобные места, слушали службу, а потом делились с новым священником приятными мелочами, помогая ему забыть свои страхи. Эти люди помогли ему почувствовать себя как дома, прекратить волноваться и принять свое новое положение, не оглядываясь на прошлое. А теперь его ославляют помешанным и смотрят с жалостью, при виде которой отчего-то забывается смирение, и в душе закипает гнев. 

Да и сам Филип смотрел теперь на каждого прихожанина как на врага, готового вонзить ему в спину нож, стоит только перестать быть начеку. Так и обмениваются священник и прихожане недоверчивыми взглядами уже который день. И совершенно неизвестно, кто будет следующей жертвой. Или следующим насмешником. Может, Сайрус Диккенс, что слишком резв для своих лет. Или молодая дама под полупрозрачной вуалью, всегда приходящая с молитвенником, обитым фиолетовым бархатом? В церкви она появлялась редко, но каждый раз старалась сесть на первый ряд скамеек и не пропускала ни единого слова. Только вот ее имени никак не получалось запомнить. Дорис? Или Дорин? А если исчезнет проказливый и похожий на самого настоящего сказочного эльфа Ричард, мальчишка десяти лет, с некоторых пор являвшийся церковным служкой? А может, возьмет и сгинет в небытие весь хор мальчиков вместе со своим руководителем мистером Гибсоном? Или исчезнет сам Филип Кэллахен? Уже и такому предположению молодой священник совершенно не удивлялся. 

Все эти загадки и тайны, с которых никак не удавалось содрать покровы, снова превратили жизнь Филипа в странное действо и внесли в душу сумятицу, не желавшую исчезать даже ночью. Сон бежал от тяжелых мыслей, голова была словно налита свинцом, а виски ломило так, будто череп был готов именно в этих местах и треснуть. И какой-то липкий страх растекался по телу, словно проник в кровь и вместе с ней бежал по венам и артериям к мозгу, пытаясь окончательно объявить его сошедшим с ума. А в солнечные дни, в такой как сейчас, становилось еще хуже. Солнечный свет раздражал глаза, сжигал кожу и норовил добраться до сердца, чтобы заставить его биться по своему усмотрению. 

— Святой отец? — от мужского голоса, в котором слышалось самое настоящее спокойствие, совершенно позабытое Филипом, священник вздрогнул всем телом, будто его ударили. — Вы в порядке?

Кэллахен развернулся и принялся рассматривать обратившегося к нему человека, будто решая следует ли с ним заговаривать, или списать все на шутки собственного разума и просто уйти обратно в церковь. Или домой – попробовать поспать.

— Я не призрак, святой отец, — тонкие губы незнакомца улыбнулись, а в глазах на мгновение мелькнула тревога. 

— Библия допускает существование теней, – заученно проговорил Филип. — Они предупреждают о грядущих бедах людей, запутавшихся в собственных желаниях. 

— Я об этом знаю. Но я не тень, — мужчина провел пальцами по щеке Филипа. — Я слишком жив для того, чтобы ею быть. А вы явно запутались, святой отец. Но я могу помочь вам разобраться.

— В чем? В происходящем в моей голове или происходящем вокруг меня? Все стало так странно.

— Я помогу разобраться во всем, святой отец. 

— У меня так сильно болит... — вдруг как-то по–детски проговорил Кэллахен и обхватил голову руками, — мне кажется, что мир вокруг меня сошел с ума. И я перестал его понимать. А вы точно поможете мне?

— Да, святой отец.

— Меня зовут Филип. Филип Кэллахен. И раз вы предлагаете мне помощь, может, тоже представитесь? Как ваше имя?

— Дерек Рейн. И я сделаю все, чтобы вам перестали причинять боль. 

Это были последние слова, которые услышал Филип перед тем, как солнечный свет вокруг него сменила черная мгла.


End file.
